The four words that change everything
by gizmo647
Summary: A girl name Abigail was just a normal teenager. She loved sports and being lazy. Until one day her mom comes home traumatized by something or someone. Can Abigail figure out why her mom was so scared . Will she be able to find out what the 4 words her mom whispers to her at the party. Will she be strong enough finding out the truth or will she give up?


**Abigail P.O.V**

Hi my name is Abigail, I'm 16 years old, I have dark brown hair and have auburn eyes. I'm 5'3 but between me and you I'm actually 5'1. I tell people I'm 5'3 so I don't get called shorty all the time, Although not a lot of people believe me when I tell them that... All my friends call me that, it's very annoying and sometimes hurtful.

I mean haven't you guys ever been called shorty or dork or maybe tomato face because your face is so red from laughing or because you were in the sun to long or some nick name that you can never get away from? Well yeah its the same with me. I like to get away from my nicknames sometimes. Anyways enough about me!

I'm going to tell you a story about how I met Batman! YES I mean the REAL BATMAN! Oh and the avengers and how my best friend is really the daughter of Captain America (Steve Rogers) and Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) and how I'm daughter of Iron man ( Tony Stark). Honestly I should of known he was my father. I mean we have the same personality and same sarcasm and we look a like. It's freaky but Awesome!

* * *

Anyways It was Wednesday June 4th it was a hot day and my best friend's birthday!I was so excited!

Her name was Brie Miller, she has dirty blonde hair and greenish eyes, she's 5'5 very TALL!It annoys I wish I can put her in the drier and shrink her!

Oh yes of course she's also VERY crazy! She's turning 15 years old this year and its my duty to make sure she has the BEST birthday ever!

She wanted to have a party for her birthday but I told her mom to say no so I can throw her a surprise party that weekend. Yes I know I'm so nice and sweet...When I choose to be. I felt bad though she was really sad and about to cry, but it was going to be worth it.

Later that day I went to every class of hers and wrote HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRIE on every board. It was kind hard because I didn't know her first class, So I had to hurry.

* * *

Finally Saturday! No more school, no more strict teachers, no more DRAMA, no more haters and bullies! I was so happy!

I looked a the time "10:20am. Wow its 10:20 I should get the party ready, people are going to show up at 2:30.

I cleaned up the house and shockingly my mom helped me too. Usually with my mom she tells me "your idea your problem." I thanked her as she was getting ready to pick up the birthday cake.

* * *

I looked at my Ipod touch it was already 2:00 " holy crap time goes by fast!

Where's my mom with the cake?" I wondered. I finally finished cleaning the house and the bedrooms. I set up the party and I set up the food and baked a small vanilla cake with chocolate frosting on it, so I can smash it on her face. Its a friend tradition.

25mins later bell rings and I answered it. It was Madison. We call her Maddi though. She has light brown hair and dark brown eyes and she was really sweet.

She looks at me and starts to talk " hey Abigail! I'm sorry for showing up a little early. I wanted to see if you need help with the party?" she said. "Oh no I just finished setting everything up." I replied. "Abigail where can I put her present?" She asked. "Maddi I told you 5 times... Go in the living room and leave it on the coffee table." I said trying not to be rude. She turned around and started to walk towards the living room.

* * *

It was 4:35 and everyone was here except for my mom, I started to get worry. I called her phone but no one answer. I was hoping she's okay. The store isn't that far. I decided to call one more time before I road my bike to the store. It started to ring. Once then twice and finally on third time she picked up, I was so relieved.

"Hello?" my mom answered, "Hi mom! where are you? Brie's going to be here at 5!"I exclaimed. She started to talk inaudibly. "Abigail I'm 5 minutes away I'll be there before Brie gets there." She explained. She hung up... That was weird it sounded like she was worried or frightened.

* * *

**Madison P.O.V**

I got up early and thought maybe Abigail needed help with the party, but when I got there and she opened the door I was amazed by well everything! She had everything even the food and drinks ready! I swear this girl is very strange!One day she's lazy and and a smart ass and other days she's sweet and caring!

I mean that's saying something right? Well everyone's here where should we... I looked at her for 2 minutes before I could finish the sentence. She looked scared and worried.

"Abigail.. Hey are you okay? Abigail?" I asked her. For some reason she kept staring at her phone and the door. Like she was waiting for something or someone.

"YO ABIGAIL!" I shouted in her ear. "HUH what?" She snapped back to reality. "Sorry I was distracted."She apologized. "Is something wrong?"

".. NO! I mean no everything's fine go have fun O.K?" She suggested briskly. She walked away still staring at her phone and the door. I knew something was wrong, I just wasn't sure what it was.

Brie was going to get here at 5:00 I better tell Abigail in case she forgets. I was walking towards her till the door opens up and her mom enters the room. She goes to Abigail and whispers something to her that not only scares her, but also gets her angry. Then her mom starts walking towards the table I stood at. "Hi Mrs. Ocean! Would you like a help with the cake?" I offered.

She looked at me the same way Abigail did when I asked if something was wrong. Her eyes where red like she was crying, her body was shaking, and her voice quavered when she spoke. I knew something was wrong for sure. She spoke with words that I could barley understand... "N-noo I- uh- No its- okay"She finished and walked off into the kitchen.

Something strange was going on and I needed to find out what it was.

**Brie P.O.V **

I woke up at 11:55 am almost 12. I looked at my phone expecting to have millions of text massage from Abigail trying to wake me up and saying what where doing today. I unlocked my phone.

Nothing. Not even a single wake up, that's odd. I texted her saying "hey whatz up lazy butt?"

Nnormally she would always reply in 2 minutes or less, but not this time. She's probably asleep. I got up took a shower and started to write FanFiction.

I looked at the time. 4:45. Crap. I promised Abigail I would be there at 5! I walked to my room and stared to clean it up. I hung up clothes and I started to back my stuff for the sleep over.

"BRIE, BRIE, BRIEEEEEEEEEE."I here my mom yelling, "WHAT MOM?"I shouted to her.

"DON'T FORGET YOUR TOOTH BRUSH AND ABIGAIL SAID TO WEAR A DRESS" she said.

"O.K" I yelled back.

A dress? Hmmm that's odds Abigail hates dresses and heels and well anything that was girly. She was more of a tomboy. only wears jeans and sweat pants and baggy shirts or tank top, and beanies oh and of course her converse! She plays football with the guys and isn't afraid to get dirty. She never gets frighten and no one picks on her because she can win at any fight. However Abigail isn't the fighting girl. She doesn't get into fights unless its with her brother or play fights.

Then there's me... I love dress and skirts and heels! I have like 24 pairs of heels in my closet. I have a lot of dresses and I love to play dress ups. I used to play with barbies but I got older. Well sorta I still play with them but only when Abigail isn't here. SHE HATES BARBIES!

I don't understand why.

" ARE YOU READY BRIE?" mom asked.

I looked around making sure I didn't forget anything. Lets see I have my tooth brush, hair bush, candy, cloths, swim suit, headphones, laptop, dres- but before I finish the list. I heard a noise in my closet.

I grab my bat that's under my bed (yes i have a bat under my bed in case I need to use it) I yell as loud as I can " wh- WHO'S TH-There."

I can hear a heart beat. Its weird, ever since I was little I could hear heart beats and breathing. I don't know maybe its something I imagine in my mind.

" I'M GOING TO CHUCK A BAT AT YOUR FACE, SO IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD COME OUT" I kept yelling.

"Fine I'll come out" It was Hailey! My younger sister.

I glared at her. "HAILEY GET THE FUCK OUT MY ROOM!" I hissed at her.

"O.K scary cat" she said to me, and left.

Yeah another thing about ,e I get scared easily, don't judge me -.- " Ready?" my mom asked once again while she was laughing.

I looked at her and pouted. " ITS NOT FUNNY and yes I'm ready" I said grabbing my bag.

When I got to the door I noticed all the lights where out.

Her mom's car is here so that means she should be here unless of course she went to the park or something. I'll just put my stuff down and go meet surprise her there.

*door opens slowly* As soon as I walk in "SURPRISE!" I literally jump 4feet in the air, falling to the ground.

Everyone's eyes on me. I bet there thinking " what the hell is wrong with this girl." I can see Abigail on the coach laughing her ass of.

She comes towards me and helps me up and says "hey man happy birthday scary monkey. You just went flying up in the air like 4feet high! Is that a new record!?" I looked at her and hissed and said thank you for the party.

while I was standing around looking at the decoration then all of a sudden, my eyes were covered. All I can see was nothing but black.

I started to panic so I punched the person in the stomach. "OW!" I heard someone say. I recognized that voice. " MADISON SMITH YOU KNOW NOT TO SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT YOU ASS h*LE!" I screamed at her.

"WOW there big mouth! Watch it just cause your a black belt in karate and its your party, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass" maddi said. I looked at her and apologized and she did as well.

I can't believe Abigail threw me a birthday party! She's always lazy and full of sarcasm. Soon as I finished that sentence everyone looked at me and started to giggle. She's right behind me isn't she? They all nodded there heads and started to crack up.

I turned around "hey buddy how are you" I said. She looked at me and said " sleep with one eye open tonight" with a huge smile on her face =D oh shit what did I just do?

She walked away leaving me scared for the night.

* * *

**Madison P.O.V**

After her mom left I looked at the time 4:56p.m. Crap I should tell Abigail. "hey Abigail, Brie is going to be here like soon" I said. " Okay tell everyone to go hide" she said. I turned around and told everyone.

2 minutes later I hear a car pull up. I knew for sure it was Brie. Everyone stayed as quite as a mouse. all you could here where foot steps.

The door opens up slowly. . . The lights go on. . . "SURPRISE"

All of a sudden I see a girl flying up in the air and landing on the floor scared to death. Everyone stayed quite for a couple minutes. All eyes on her.

Abigail starts walking towards laugh her ass of, "are you okay" she said. Brie didn't even replay she just hissed at her! What is she part cat? or something.

Later on she started to have a good time and saying how much she loves the decorations. One thing YOU NEVER DO unless your Abigail is SNEAKING UP OH HER! I sneaked behind her and covered her eyes with my hands and she was so frightened that she punched my stomach as hard as she can. I landed on the ground.

She started to yell at me saying how I shouldn't do that and Bla bla bla. Honestly that's all I heard, I toned her out sometimes. Shhh our little secrete.

She walked away and I started laughing.

it was about 9 O'clock at night and everyone was having a fun time. I was really tired and decided to take a nap.

I woke up and it was quite. Did everyone go home I wondered? I put my pants back on. Yes I sleep with no pants. I feel I get more fresh air like that. Haven't you slept with no pant. Its no a crime unless you get your period.

For all of the boys who don't know what that is, all I'm going to say is think twice before you say " GUYS ARE STRONGER THAN GIRLS"

After I put on my pants I opened the door. "OMG my mom is going to kill me! When she finds out I'm not at Abigail's house!" wait where was I anyways?

I see trees and the moon and bats. OMG BATS! I started running as fast as I can. Then I stopped.

I see something flying. I take out my phone. "OMG its a flying squirrel!" Then a guy out of no where popped out saying " yes there very rare" I jumped a little but I was more excited about the squirrel. " DUDE CAN I KEEP ONE" I asked but when I looked he was gone.

I looked around and I here a voice. "wake up cake time" wake up" DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BUCKET!" I woke up to the sound of Abigail's voice. " how long was I a sleep for? I asked her. "just 3 hours. come on cake time!" she replied I got up and looked for my pants and they where on me already. That's weird, I never put my pants on.

Then I left with Abigail.

**Abigail P.O.V**

As I was looking at the list of who's here and who else needed to come I hear the door. I look up and my mother stood there quietly. at first I thought she was mad at me. I was about to ask why she was mad but she leaned over and whispered to me 4 words. I get angry and frighten to what she meant by those words. When I was about to ask her a question she was already making her way to the table maddi was at.

Madison come up to and said that brie was going to be here any minute. I looked at the time. She was right. "tell everyone to hide, I'll get the lights. She goes off. I was to busy worrying about what my mother said that I forgot all about brie and her party.

I hear footsteps. The door creaked opened. The lights came on and BOOM everyone yelled surprise to Brie. Although I felt bad. She jumoed and landed on her butt. I couldn't helped my self but laugh. When I was done I walked towards her.

"You okay" instead of her say yes I'm fine, she hissed at me.

She walks to my room, sets her things down and of course grabs her partying heels.

I give her this long look that said really man really. She looked at and said " stop looking at me" I made her feel uneasy at times.

I started to forget everything my mom said to me.

Brie was looking at everything I did and I heard her talking about me so I quietly walked behind her.

"I can't believe Abigail did this. I mean I thought she was more of a lazy and sarcasm and smart ass girl" she said. Everyone just stoop there quietly staring at each other.

Madison started to laugh and Brie new exactly why. "She's right behind me isn't she" she asked. Everyone all at once said "yep"

She turns around and started to act like nothing happen. I looked at her dead in the eye and said "sleep with one eye open tonight" Then I left to go talk to Maddi.

"Maddi you look tired go take a nap in my room, I'll wake you up when where doing cake" I told her. She just nodded and left.

9:35 p.m. people are going to be leaving soon. We should do the cake soon i said in my mind. I went to the garage and took the cake out.

it was a picture of Brie and and at the bottom says Happy Birthday Brie. I put in on the kitchen and quickly woke up Maddi. I went in my room and she was sleeping with pant.

"Hm that's weird" I said. I yelled at her 5 time and finally told her if she didn't wake up I would go get the bucket filled with water. She quickly woke up.

" cake time " I said she looked confused. "okay " she said

I set up the cake 15 candles I pulled out the small cake I baked and hide it from Brie. I told everyone to record this and they all took out the phones.

We started to sing. . .

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BRIE!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

" Make a wish Brie" I shouted. She closed her eyes and blew the candles and BOMB! The cake that was once on my hand is now ALL over her face =D I felt proud! She looked at me and started to hiss and calling me a bitch. That's a true friend right there.

By 10 O'clock everyone was gone now it was just Brie, my mom and I. Brie was getting ready for bed and my mom walked in and looked at me. Then all of a sudden I remember everything.

My life is about to change by 4 words she whispered in my ear. I turned pal and for the rest of the night all I can think of was those 4 words and what they meant.


End file.
